


I Don't Love You, Like I Loved You Yesterday

by Pretty_Odd



Category: My Chemical Romace
Genre: Band Break Up, March 22nd, Other, This is good but sad, you know what this is about...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last day of My Chemical Romance, March 22nd.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Lyrics from I Don't Love You are in it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Love You, Like I Loved You Yesterday

Gerard stood on the edge of the cliff overlooking the ocean. It was a relatively calm day, just a gentle salty breeze coming of the sea. The sun was setting over the horizon, and sinking below the ocean, casting its final rays of light over the ocean before disappearing forever. How ironic, Gerard thought to himself. He decided once the sun was completely consumed by the gentle ocean that would be it. The very last day…

_When you go..._

“Gerard?” a voice asked. The red haired boy turned around to see his fellow bandmates. Frank, Ray and his brother Mikey, it was just the four of them left. Matt left, so did Bob, they were all that was left of My Chemical Romance. Gerard smiled at the great twelve years they’ve had, they’ve seen the world, things they’d never imagine they’d get to see, and he was grateful for that. He was grateful for everything, the loyal fan base, the support. Everything was great, but like every great thing, it has to end.

_Would you even have the guts to say...  
_

“So this is it?” Frank asked to no one in particular. No one replied, they all knew it was coming to this, it was truly the end. The four of them sat and watched the last of the sun set together. It was nice, having them with him, Gerard thought. He was going to miss them, his best friends, but at least he’d still have Mikey. Gerard winced at the thought of Frank and Ray having no one, well not really no one, they’d still have their friends outside of the band.

_I don't love you...  
_

The sun disappeared and Gerard turned towards the group, “this is it guys,” he said. They nodded numbly and exchanged hugs, they were going to be hurt beyond imagine. “I’m gonna miss you Frank,” Gerard said to his friend, “you too Ray.” The other two band members were too sad to talk, they both looked down. “Bye Gerard, bye Mikey,” Frank finally said, “good luck for the future guys.” Gerard, Mikey and Ray watched Frank walk away, his footsteps disturbing the dust beneath him. No one said a word until Frank was out of sight.

_Like I loved you yesterday...  
_

“I have to go too,” Ray murmured, he followed in Franks footsteps down the rocky path. Gerard turned to his little brother, “no more My Chemical Romance,” he said, choking back tears. Mikey nodded glumly, “it’s just us now.” Gerard placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder and turned towards the ocean, “it always has been.”

**Later that night…**

“Being in this band for the past 12 years has been a true blessing. We've gotten to go places we never knew we would. We've been able to see and experience things we never imagined possible. We've shared the stage with people we admire, people we look up to, and best of all, our friends. And now, like all great things, it has come time for it to end. Thanks for all of your support, and for being part of the adventure”

-My Chemical Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I cried so much, stay strong Killjoys.


End file.
